Black Angels
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: The Angels fell...all of them. Even the ones locked away in the deepest parts. Sometimes the deepest corners of Heaven is Hell.
1. Prologue

Black Angels

_"There were some angels that were hidden within Heaven's walls. The ones who were dangerous in their own way. They were special and powerful in certain areas. They knew things that the other angels didn't like. So they were hidden away and forgotten about until the angels were thrown from Heaven. No one realized that the door had been opened, and that those angels were released from Heaven's own Hell."_

* * *

Prologue

When they fell, everything seemed to have opened up in Heaven. Metatron didn't realize what all was released when the angels fell.

Or which angels had fallen.

_Sometimes in the deepest corners of Heaven is Hell._

Castiel sighed as he readied the store for closing. Nora had asked if he could since she had to fire the one who was supposed to. Of course he really didn't have a place to go afterward. Or much anyway. Dean could only do so much, and Castiel really didn't know what else he could do. He let out a small smile. It really was interesting, but he still could faintly feel the pull and pain that he had inadvertently caused. He only wanted to help, but every time he tried, he hurt those he tried to help.

However, he felt somewhat safe doing this. This small job. It helped settled the pain in his heart. He closed his eyes and headed back towards the counter to count the money in the safe and drawer to insure that everything was correct before finishing up. Then he planned on going out and getting something to eat while looking for a small apartment or someplace where he could sleep like a normal person. It was hard on the small amount of pay he got.

He heard someone walk in, and when he looked up, he was surprised to see a female walk in. She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes unlike his own. She wore a black long coat over an unbuttoned white shirt with another black shirt underneath. Tight black pants and black boots. Castiel felt somewhat threatened by her stare, but something was odd about it.

"Hello, Castiel, it's been awhile," she whispered making fear crawl up his spine as her eyes pieced his very being.

"Hello, Sophia," Castiel greeted back as worry ran through his body. He was so sure that those angels had been dead long ago.

* * *

**What...what is this? I'm...I'm writing something else...something...new...whoa...**

**Anyway. I'm very uncertain about this story. I want to know if this sounds interesting or if I should give up before I dig myself a grave in writing. It's been a while. I don't want to abandon my DP stories, but I'm having some issues moving forward...okay...more like too lazy to put my mind at ease. **

**However, this story took a bit of a turn for me. I've started this after the episode Heaven Can't Wait...I think so at least...the one where Dean and Cas pretty much make sex eyes the entire episode of the current season. You know the one.**

**So, having you guys tell how this sounds will hopefully get me out of my funk. I have to work for the next few days, but I'm going to be updating this due to how much you guys seem to like it. So give me any helpful tips or whatever. **


	2. The Fallen

Black Angels

The Fallen

_"The superior man is the providence of the inferior. He is eyes for the blind, strength for the weak, and a shield for the defenseless. He stands erect by bending above the fallen. He rises by lifting others."_

_~Robert Green Ingersoll~_

* * *

"I watched them kill you. I watched…I watched as they…" Castiel looked at her completely at a loss for words. They had been friends before Lucifer fell. Before everything started to crumble.

"Executed us?" Sophia asked with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm aware of them trying. They just locked us at the edges of Heaven. Heaven's very own Hell." She let a small smile appear. "When the angels fell, it also released the trapped angels. Every angel that was ever trapped, and as happy as I am being free, there are some angels that shouldn't have been set free."

"I…I didn't know," Castiel whispered looking down. "Sophia…"

"I don't like that name. I want to change. I don't want to be what I was anymore. I don't want to fall, but I don't want to be that Sophia any longer," she whispered. "I figured, you're trying to start again, maybe you could help me as well. I believe I'm too broken to be her any longer."

"The last time I tried to help another angel, she tried to kill me," Castiel whispered looking at her. The archangel gave a hesitant smile.

"Honestly, if you don't want me anywhere near you, I'll leave. I was just hoping that maybe you would be willing to give me a chance. You were the only one I was willing to trust. You were always so naïve and innocent," she explained as she picked up a jar of peanut butter."I really hope they don't eat this plain."

"I believe they use it to make sandwiches. Which are actually pretty good," Castiel explained with a small smile. "Are you the only one that found me?"

"That I'm aware of at least. I don't think anyone can track me very well unless they were looking for me," she smiled slightly. "However, I highly doubt they really understand who all fell. Some of the most dangerous angels that didn't fall with Lucifer. The ones that would get in the way of their plans for the apocalypse and stop them and they didn't want us to be in their way when they set everything up to let Lucifer out of his cage. Of course that doesn't mean that they are going to be nice."

"Okay," Castiel whispered unsure that to do in the archangel of love and wisdom's presence. He wasn't sure if he could trust her after so long. She seemed to have changed. She seemed much darker than she was before. She was always so nice and kind. Willing to help anyone that needed it. Now…now she carried an air about her the screamed danger. "Why find me?"

"Heard you were the one that closed the gates of Heaven," she whispered. "Figured I could get you to help me if I promised to protect you from the other angels out for your blood. It seemed like a win-win to me." She gave him a tight, nervous smile.

"Who said I needed protection?" Castiel challenged knowing that if anything, Sophia always kept her word. She turned and just stared at him.

"You're joking, right? Every angel that has any sense is going to be after you. Hell, the ones I was trapped with will be after you to ensure that the gates stay closed," she informed. Castiel looked at her.

"You know how to open the gates again?" he whispered. She nodded as she picked a package of Oreos.

"Are these any good?" she asked as the door opened and another guy came in. Castiel looked at the man with a smile.

"Hello," he greeted and the man nodded before heading towards the back where the drinks were. Castiel turned to Sophia. "Yes, they're good. Why are you…" She smiled at him as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I think so at least. It'll take a while, and some recharging," she stated as she looked at the man. "You realize he's going to rob this place. He has a gun." Castiel turned to her with wide eyes. He'd never been here when someone was trying to rob the place. He honestly hadn't thought about what he would do since he had once been an Angel of the Lord. A warrior. "Would you like me to do anything? I'm really not sure what to do. Normally I would attack, but I'm not exactly feeling all up for taking a life. Especially since he would be no match."

"Just…I don't know," Castiel whispered unsure himself. He knew she had to power to kill him, but refused. It was something he had respected in her before Michael took over Heaven. "I can't do much, but maybe if he does use the weapon, you can disarm him."

"Quite possibly," she whispered seeming to be untrusting of herself. "You are aware that the part of Heaven I was trapped in was like Hell. And I know you understand that since you were the one who grabbed the Righteous Man."

"How'd you know that?" Castiel asked.

"I'm the angel of wisdom. Just because I was locked in the back room of Heaven doesn't mean I don't know what's been going on. I would have stopped the whole thing before it even started," she whispered as she followed Castiel to the counter. She understood that she couldn't follow him behind the counter, but Castiel showed some nervousness when the man walked back towards them.

"Did you find everything alright?" Castiel asked as he started ringing the drink up. The man grunted before pulling his weapon and pointing it at Castiel's head. Sophia's reaction was instant. The gun had been disassembled within three seconds without even touching it, and her blade was against the man's throat.

"You do not threaten my friend," she snarled leaning him over the counter. Fear grew in the man's eyes as well as Castiel's.

"What did they do to you, Sophia?" he whispered as she gently nicked the man's neck making a small trace of blood run down his neck. He let out a small squeal of fear. She had never shown any intentions of ever hurting anyone before. She looked up, and Castiel remembered the same look Dean had in his eyes when he first came back from Hell.

She had been broken and was only left as a shell of the being she once was.

"Okay, okay…I'll leave, just don't kill me," the man begged as his entire body shook. Sophia backed off of him and he ran out the door, leaving his dismantled gun behind.

"Everything," she whispered as she hung her head. "I would have rather been in Hell."

Castiel felt pain rip his heart once more as hope that he could help the angels came back. He knew Dean was trying to figure out a way to help them, but now Castiel had Sophia. Someone who knew the ins and outs of Heaven, Hell, and Earth.

* * *

"Find anything else, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat down across from his brother. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing yet on anything angel or Heaven related. All we got is what Kevin can get, and what Crowley told us," Sam stated looking at his brother. "It's not much, but I may have a case also. In Texas there have been several unexplained killings where the person doesn't have a single mark. They have labeled it as heart attacks, strokes, but there haven't been any signs of blocking or anything. Police started thinking about poison, but nothing yet."

"Sounds like something witchy," Dean mumbled as he looked up. Kevin walked in looking completely out of it. "You okay?"

"I'm seeing double," Kevin mumbled as he grabbed some coffee. Dean took it away from him.

"Maybe you should get some rest. The angels aren't going anywhere," Dean stated as Kevin attempted to pour coffee in his cup even though Dean was holding the pot. "Kevin, bed."

"But…whatever, fine," Kevin mumbled as he headed back where he had came from carrying the empty coffee cup with him.

"Man, I may have to drug the kid to get him to sleep," Dean laughed as Sam shook his head.

"Well, we better get going," Sam stated getting up. Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder as concern flooded his mind.

"You going to be okay?" Dean asked wanting to ensure that his brother wouldn't lie to him. He had seemed to be acting better, but he figured it was the angel that had taken residence.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam informed as he stood up and headed towards his bag while putting a few books in it. "Besides, I'm tired of being stuck here. Need to get out." Dean nodded, but kept a careful eye on his brother, worry clearly written on his face.

* * *

Castiel shook his head as him and Sophia walked down the street.

"So, people really just go to places like that to watch something a bunch of other people put together?" she asked as she held on to the popcorn bowl from the theater. Castiel nodded.

"Yep, that's one thing I had found odd, but the movies and things was very interesting to me," he explained with a smile. It had been a long time since he was able to relax around one of his brothers or sisters. "You said you wanted to start again?"

"Yes," she smiled slightly as she watched Castiel head back to the store. "I thought you were off?"

"I don't really have another place to go. I don't have enough money to get a place," Castiel informed with a tight smile.

"We could get a motel, I have some money," she whispered knowing that since Castiel was human, he would need rest.

"That would be nice," he smiled as he went in to grab some of his things. Sophia nodded and waited for him to come out. "We can talk about who you want to become now."

"So, what's a good place to go?" she asked as they head towards the downtown area.

"There's a motel here in the middle of the town," Castiel explained glad that could finally let his guard down and not be attacked.

"Awesome," she smiled, and Castiel could see the happy and outgoing angel she had been once more. The one who would stop to help anyone in trouble no matter what it would cost. Even though she had been though a lot, she was still willing to help. Castiel couldn't help but be happy that she was willing to side with him. It meant a lot more to him than anything else.

* * *

Castiel woke up to seeing Sophia staring out the window. He blinked and rolled over before slowly rising.

"The machines humans have come up with are amazing," she informed letting Castiel know that she knew he was awake. "I love how none of them are the same, and each seem to have their own uniqueness to them." Castiel shook his head.

"Yes, it's quite interesting as well. I think you would like Dean," Castiel smiled as he stood up. "He loves his car very much. I think you should meet the Winchesters."

"Do you think that is a wise decision?" Sophia asked turning to Castiel who hoped that she wasn't trying to get out of meeting them. "I don't want very many knowing I'm even alive."

"The Winchesters won't tell. Although, maybe we could get a second look at Sam. He tried to shut the gates of Hell," Castiel explained wondering if she knew anything about that.

"That…he would have to be dead," she whispered looking at Castiel. "I don't understand. For that to be, he would be risking a lot. Those trials were designed to kill the person doing them. Just like making it so an angel would have to be the one to shut the gates of Heaven. You being alive actually make opening the gates a lot easier. I know a lot about the back doors to Heaven and Hell."

"He became sick, but Dean was able to find an angel willing enough to help him," Castiel explained while Sophia shook her head.

"No normal angel would be able to heal him, Castiel," she informed. "They would most likely became infected and die themselves."

"Ezekiel is the angel that Dean said was the one who helped heal Sam," Castiel explained making Sophia tense slightly.

"Ezekiel wouldn't have the power to heal him. Especially if he was injured in the fall," Sophia muttered. "We should get a second look, but I get the feeling that they won't be too happy meeting me." Castiel shrugged.

"Probably not, but I can convince them," Castiel stated not liking that he would have to trick Dean into bringing Sam with them. "Maybe something with a case or something."

"Dean upset you?" Sophia asked looking deeply into Castiel's eyes. Castiel narrowed his eyes getting a creepy feeling in his spine. He suddenly realized what Dean meant when he was still an angel and he did that.

"I found them. I got to them, but Dean said that it was dangerous for me there…I don't understand," Castiel explained. "He said it would be safer for me not to stay with them." Castiel sat down on the bed and sighed. Sophia sat next to him.

"That doesn't seem right," she whispered. "Maybe he's hiding something."

"I've done enough to make them question their trust, but I thought Dean had forgiven me in Purgatory," Castiel explained looking at her.

"Maybe there's more to it. We'll never know until we talk to him," Sophia explained with a smile. "Maybe we can get it cleared up and you can go back with them." Castiel nodded as he reached into his bag and get a few things before heading into the bathroom.

"Oh, what have your boys gotten into?" Sophia whispered not wanting to tell Castiel that angels had died in the fall. Including Ezekiel.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he heard something in the background click. "Dean, its Castiel. I would like to talk to you."

_"Cas, what is it? We're on a case,"_ Dean answered back sounding highly annoyed. Castiel was afraid that he was mad at him for something again. He didn't understand why Dean said he couldn't stay, and he was afraid that Dean was mad at him for something.

"I…Where are you guys? I would like to talk to you about some things," Castiel informed while trying to remain calm around his friend. He was afraid that Dean didn't want him around anymore and calling him up again was a wrong move.

_"We're heading to Texas for a case,"_ Dean answered wondering what was going on.

"Okay, it's important," Castiel stated as he slipped a smile to Sophia who only shook her head. "I might know a way to open the gates of Heaven." He heard Dean take in a deep breath.

_"Alright, well, maybe after this case," _Dean informed.

"Or I could meet you guys there and help you," Castiel asked knowing that Sophia could just get them there.

_"Alright then…"_

* * *

**These chapters will be shorter than what I normally have...However. I have a crossover between Supernatural and Bones that I wish to post here soon. It's going along quite well, and I plan on posting it next year...okay...tomorrow...XD**

**I would like to know what you guys think of Sophia here. I looked up information on her, and I can see her easily slipping into it here. I want to know if you guys like her or not. I know I'm new to this fandom, but I want to at least make sure that characters would act correctly. If something seems off, tell me so I can adjust it accordingly or hell, yell at me. Or let me explain because I may have changed something in my head or from another story I've read and that got me all...gooey...XD**

**Review and please tell me if this is worth continuing. Blow up my email...my PM box if you have to, because quite honestly...I'm very unsure of this story or my character.**


End file.
